Bleach I:Fused Dimensions
by MorceLink
Summary: What happens when Ichigo and friends meet heartless, Sora, and the rest of the KH gang? This is a first attempt. Rated for some violence, and suggestive themes.
1. There's A New Kid In Town

Me:Hello...I decided to go back and start writing in paragraph form, so if you don't like it as much, then too bad, because unless anyone objects in my poll or a review, I'm going to completely switch to writing like this.

Ichigo:Well, now what?

Rukia:Disclaimer and chapter start?

Me:While they are reading this, I'll be brushing up on my Kido.

Ichigo and Rukia:Just don't destroy anything!

Me:THAT'S MY LINE!

Ichigo:Well, sooooorryyy.

Me:Sarcastic much?

Rukia:...O_O'

Ichigo:(obviously not paying attention while eating leftover cake)...Wait, what?

Me:Forget you...and that's _MY _cake!

Disclaimer:Morcelink does not own them, Bleach, and this and that and you get the point.

* * *

At Ichigo's School

"It seemed like a usual morning...as usual as it gets here in Karakura town."At least, that's what Ichigo thought at first before he had left the house. Now he wasn't really sure what was even going on.

"Well, Ichigo, what's got you so quiet?" "PRESENT!(everyone sweatdrops)...Oh, Rukia!(sigh of relief) It's only you." "What's that supposed to mean! And why are you all lost in thought...It's very unlike you." Chad, Ishida, and Orihime were nodding. "It is unlike you Ichigo." "Orihime, I-" "Ichigo, tell us what's on your mind." "I don't want to talk about it until I figure it out!"

Rukia just sighs and whispers something to the others. They just sigh and sit down at their desks. "Ichigo, I expect some answers out of you by tonight!" "Only if I have it figured out by then...AND THAT'S FINAL!"(OW!That hurt my ears!I heard that and I'm in a different dimension!)"Okay, Okay!...(sighs) Fine, I'll wait until tonight." Ichigo was glad that he had more time, but it still troubled him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Spiky brown hair, an oversized key...thing...it definitely isn't a zanpakuto, weird clothes, and the ability to see and destroy hollows...WHO IS THIS KID?_

_(Another strange hollow appears and Ichigo destroys it)"Well that should...huh? I just now noticed that these wierd hollows seem to vanish into darkness when they are defeated...but that doesn't make sense. Normally, hollows just dissapear, but their souls are still alive in some form...I think. At least, when I destroy them they are...but these don't seem to even have souls...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" They kid just stares and then runs off, probably just as confused._

_End of flashback_

* * *

_(bell rings)End of first period_

"ICHIGO!" "WAA!...(realizes what has happened and rushes off to his next class)"COME BACK HERE!" Rukia just stomps out annoyed.(even_ I_didn't know Ichigo could think so much...and still have his brain in tact.)

* * *

_At lunch _

Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Mr.-Panties-in-a-wad,(at least, that's what Ichigo would call him)Tatsuki, and Keigo are all sitting near each other while eating and talking about Ichigo...who is currently MIA...(he's actually trapped in a bubble...but only for lunch...apparently, him in the dreaded bubble for ditching her earlier)"Well what do you think Rukia?"(Rukia has a nervous look)"IDK." "You are SOOOOO lying."(rukia glares at Keigo and he gulps)"Ne-never mind, f-forget I said anything."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ichigo:LET ME OUT!

?1:NO!Morcelink told you to calm down so you don't pass out from your...misfor-

Ichigo:IT WAS HIS FAULT!

?2:WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING, SINCE I'M THE ONE RISKING _MY_ NECK TO GET IT!

?1:Why would you do this?

Ichigo:Whiteblobfreak over there has a point.

?1:I have a name you know!

?2:...Do I really have to answer?

Ichigo:You don't if you get me out of here. Like, now!

* * *

_Back At School 3 Seconds Before the Bell_

Ichigo rushes in out of nowhere gulping down some chocolate milk and the remains of a cake. Everyone in the classroom sweatdrops.(Teacher clears her throat right after the bell rings)"Kurosaki, go to your seat." "Yes ma'am" "Today we are studying-" (while whispering)"Rukia, what did I miss?" "Not much." "-the easiest way to remember this...ICHIGO AND RUIKIA, PAY ATTENTION!" (while nodding furiously)"YES MA'AM!

* * *

_After School_

Rukia yells after Ichigo, but he doesn't hear her.(lost in thought, no doubt)Rukia runs after him and catches him at a corner. "Ichigo, can't you tell me already!" "Well...fine." He then tells her about the mysterious boy and those wierd hollows. "Hmmm...wait, I think I know who he is!" "WHO!" "He's-"(I'm using the force to stop her)Me:"You can't tell him, remember! Rukia:...Oh, yeah...I forgot. Me:You can tell him if-"(whispers) Rukia:..."Fine, end of telepathical discussion"

Ichigo is currently sweatdropping at Rukia's constantly changing expression. "What could she be thinking?" "I thought I knew who he was for a second, but I got him confused with someone else, who is not him, but could easily be mistaken for him." Ichigo just sweatdrops. "...Am I susposed to understand a word of what you just said other than you don't know who he is?" "Nope!" She smiles innocently. Ichigo, being the idiot he is, didn't catch on that she obviously knew the kid. He just sighed in defeat. "Let's just go home."

* * *

Me:...All I have to say is review. Any cakes will be appreciated. So will any other things such as notes, present, and random stuff. Anything you give us will go to whoever you say it goes to.

Ichigo:CCCAAAAAKKKEEE!

Me:(sweatdrops)You didn't get cake at the beginning of Dude, so you may have to wait until I get further in this story.

Ichigo:NAAOOOO!

Me and Rukia:(epic sweatdrop)Your obsessed! Just be glad that you don't have to deal with _her.(_Rukia and Ichigo start a midevil battle with Ichigo's recovered and new weapons)

Me:...While they are doing that, review so I can survive!(dodges a flying gauntlet and get's under a bed belonging to a certain person)


	2. Sora

Me:(in the middle of a conversation)that-

Rukia:O_O...You actually thought about what you were going to write?

Me:Yes, yes I did.

Ichigo:I WANT CAKE!

Me:(grabs someone's(you'll find out who in the next chap.)gauntlet and throws it at Ichigo)You will get your cake! You are in (whispers) story too!

Ichigo:(barely dodges gauntlet)...oh, right...but she hasn't updated-

Me:Just be patient.

Ichigo:But I _HATE_ being patient!

Me:You'll just have to live with it...or, I could-

Ichigo:(eyes widden with fear)Okay, okay, I'll be patient!

_5 minutes later after Ichigo finishes spazzing out..._

Ichigo:(still a little nervous)A-Anyways, Morcelink does not own us or-

Me:They know.

Ichigo:DON'T INTERUPT ME!

Me:Why can't I?

Ichigo:YOU CAN'T BECAUSE-

Rukia:SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! JUST START THE STUPID CHAPTER!

Me and Ichigo:(gulp)Yes ma'am!

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Ichigo had bugged Rukia to tell him who he was until she knocked him out by dropping his math book on his head. Now, he is currently begging her to tell him...something that he almost _never _does. "Please, Rukia?(puppy dog eyes)"That's not going to work on me." Ichigo curses under his breath. "That should have-" "Oh, Ichigo, look at the time!" She then rushes out the door. "HEY!COME BACK HERE YOU!" Ichigo then runs out the door to follow her, while Yuzu and Karin just sweatdrop. "What's up with them?" "Yuzu, I don't think either of us would want to know." Yuzu considers this and quickly nods. "Your probably right."

* * *

_During 1st Period_

The teacher is franticly trying to get everyone's attention. Ichigo and Rukia just sigh. The principle then walks in and the class becomes silent faster than Ichigo can eat two slices of cake...which is rather impressive. "Class, your teacher will now make an announcement...and I expect no interuptions. Is that clear?" Everyone quickly nods. "Good." He then whispers something in the teacher's ear and leaves. "Class, we have a nw student today. I expect you to treat him nicely and fairly." She then pokes her head out the door and says something inaudible. A kid with wierd clothes and brown hair walks in. Ichigo just stares. "Hello everyone. My name is Sora...as you can probably tell, I'm not from around here." The teacher looks like she is thinking pretty hard about where he should sit. _"He better not end up by me." _Then of coarse, the teacher decides where to put Sora right after that thought ran through Ichigo's mind. "Sora, you can sit next to Ichigo...he's the one over there, with the orange hair." Sora's eyes widen a bit, but only for a second. He just goes to his seat.

_"Of coarse that would happen...I still wonder-"_"Because Ichigo, the only empty desk in the room is next to you." "I-I knew that."The rest of the class(including Sora) snickers as his face turns red._ "Wow, that must be embarasing."_ "_SHUT UP! Go bother Zangetsu." "You know what I can't do that, stupid!" "...Oh, right.(mentally sighs)Why did I have to get stuck with you as my inner hollow?" "...If that is how you are going to be...I'll just leave so that you don't accidentally fry your brain trying to think of a comeback to what I was going to say." "WHY YOU LITTLE-" _"ICHIGO!" Ichigo jumps up and bangs his head on the ceiling. "Pay attention!" _"This is gonna be a long day..."_

* * *

_After School _

(while whispering)"Hey! Rukia! Why is Sora following us?" "He probably wantssome answers." "Well, he isn't going to get any...at least, not yet. Not until we can trust him. Let's go home...and since he will probably try to follow us-" "(sighs)Do we have to?" "Yes, now hurry up!" Ichigo then transforms into a soul reaper and Rukia catches his body while complaining about having to run a few miles.

* * *

_3 minutes later_

Ichigo is currently spazzing out while Rukia is complaining about how he took a wrong turn and is trying to figure out which direction to go,(while also graoning that she knew this would happen)which Ichigo would know, but is to busy spazzing to think. "ICHIGO! CALM DOWN, SHUT UP, AND HELP ME!" Ichigo,(fearful for his health)does so immediatly.

* * *

_10 minutes later at Ichigo's house_

Yuzu has a worried look on her face. "I wonder where Ichigo is? I hope he isn't in any trouble!" "Relax Yuzu, he's probably gonna come running through the door in a few seconds. Watch this...3...2...1. Ichigo and Rukia fly through the door right after she said 1. "Sorry we're late!" Yuzu just stares at Karin."...Karin, I will forever be amazed at how you did that. Anyways, it's okay. I'm just glad you are both safe." "Still, you must be wondering why-" "It was Ichigo's fault!" "Why you little, jerk! I should-" "Ichigo, your dad would kill you if he knew you had said that." "RUUUUUUKIAAA! DON'T JINX IT!" At that moment a crash and a couple of explosions are heard. Then, whileeveryone is still sweatdropping, a voice could be heard. "ICHIGOOOOOO!" "WHAT T-" Ichigo narrowly dodges a kick to the head."(temple throb)WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" "I'm quite supprised. That was pretty good Ichi-" At this point, Ichigo has punched him in the face. "That is for attacking me!" The others just watch as Ichigo and Ishinn start an arguement. Of coarse, it turns into a fight less than a minute later. Rukia then decides to start placing bets. "I bet on Ichigo." Karin thinks for a minute. "I bet on...Ishinn." "Is that your final answer?" They both say yes. "Okay then! Want some popcorn?" "Yes!" "Sure, why not?" Rukia then runs to get some popcorn and comes back in 3 minutes with a couple of bags. "(while stuffing popcorn in her mouth)My bet is on Ichigo."

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Rukia:I say that you shouldn't start another chapter until someone reviews.

Me and Ichigo:I/He probably shouldn't do that. The more chapters there are, the more likely it is that someone will review.

Rukia:Fine, do as you wish...HEY!(runs after Kon)

Kon:Ma-

Everyone else:Shhhh! Not until chapter 3!

Kon:...(curses)!

Me:Shut up and hope Rukia doesn't catch you. Besides, she wouldn't save you anyways. Also, we do appreciate cakes and awards/trophies.(for an example, refer to soccerstar7's "Dude, What's With The Robe" fanfic reviews)

Me:Until the next chapter!

Kon:SAAAVVVEEE MMEEEEEE!

Me:NO!

Kon:Blast you!(grabs my cake)

Me:(grabs both of my zanpakutos)GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAKE!

Kon:NO!

Me:(uses flashstep, grabs all cake from him and puts it somewhere safe, and starts attacking Kon alongside Ichigo)TAKE THIS!


	3. A Win, A Loss, And A Missed Opportunity

Me:Okay, this is what happened between chapters. Kon got sent to the hospital and there was an incident with cake...and an early disclaimer.

Disclaimer:Morcelink does not own anything except his pen name...and some other stuff that he can mysteriously summon out of nowhere. This has nothing to do with gatekeepers or Kiera, so that means Mandy can't sue us.

* * *

_Flashback_

Me:KOOONNN!Where is my cake!(glares ominously)

Kon:I don't know.  
Me:YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING!

Soccerstar7:I just checked and apparently I have none *pouts* KOOOOONNN! IF YOU'RE NOT LYING, YOU BETTER FIND IT 'CAUSE I COULD USE SOME CAKE RIGHT NOOOOWWW!

Kon:FOUND IT!

Me:Where was it?

Kon:...In Ichigo's private cake stash.(The one that was questioned about in Dude by Peyton)

Me:(temple throb and evil aura)Ichigo...is...dead.(stomps of after Ichigo)You can help me hurt Ichigo if you want to.(smirks)TIME FOR REVENGE!

Soccerstar7:*Grabs gauntlet and grins evilly* I'M IN!

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Me:Soccerstar7 is the surprise character. YAY!Ichigo is obviously in the hospital at this point...and is moaning about how Kon did it.(of coarse Kon was originally at home with a few injuries from the last chapter, but now...we sent him to the hospital, but we found he was innocent by..._slightly_ inhumane means...)

_End Of Pre-Pre-Chapter Discussion_

* * *

Me:Welcome to the third remade chapter!

Ichigo:(moans from bed)Took you long enough.

Me:I got sick...and started watching Naruto...and...stuff, so there!

Rukia:Well, it has certainly paid off.

Me:Well, unless I get a review before I finish working on this chapter, chapter start and...

Mandy: Holds up disclaimer sign.

Me:Thanks.

Mandy:You're welcome.

Ichigo:(pouts and mutters)She's never nice to me.

Mandy:What was that?

Ichigo:(nervously)N-Nothing.

Me and Mandy:(roll eyes)Sure, nothing at all.

Mandy:Then what's with the st-stutter?

Ichigo:...Shut up and start the chapter already.

Me:Ummm, exquese me!

* * *

_After The Fight_

Ichigo is panting heavily and Isshin is lying on the floor with spiral eyes. A bell then dings as if signaling the end of the 31st round...in other words, the end. Karin is staring, Rukia is collecting the owed money, Yuzu is whispering something to Karin, and Ichigo pulls a board out of nowhere and adds a tally mark. The board reads: W: 497 T: 0 L: 1(w/t broken arm)Ichigo then shouts very loudly."RUKIA, YOU ALTERED THIS!" "No I didn't!" "YES YOU DID, THIS TALLY MARK UNDER LOSSES(points dramatically) DOESN'T APPLY HERE!" Rukia then begins a telepathic conversation with Mandy. "I knew it wouldn't work, Mandy." "Well then, why didn't you-" "I did too d-(No you didn't!)...well, either way, the plan failed, so...END OF TELEPATHIC DISCUSSION!" Some crashes and sounds of expensive objects breaking can be heard in the distance. "..Rukia, what did you do?" Rukia then looks very nervous...and 3 minutes later, Ichigo finally gets it. Yuzu and Karin have question marks above their heads and Isshin is still out of it. Ichigo and Rukia then laugh nervously, grab their dinner, and run to Ichigo's room and lock the door. "I'm never doing that again." "You better not, or _she _will kill us!" An argument quickly follows.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"Another win for me."Isshin is on the ground rolled up into a ball like position. Ichigo then stuffs the piece of toast into his mouth and runs out the door. Rukia looks at the clock and then quickly follows. Karin and Yuzu then walk down the stairs and sweatdrop.(in unison) "...We really need to keep a closer eye on them."

* * *

_On their way to school_

"Hey!" Ichigo and Rukia jump nearly three feet in the air. Sora then sweatdrops. "...Okay, I need some answers and I expect-" Sora then notices that they have vanished and runs like a maniac towards the school.

* * *

_Right before the bell rings_

Sora rushes in panting. "Barely...made..it" The class then sweatdrops at Ichigo who falls in right as the bell rings. Sora smirks at Ichigo. "I...win." "That's cheating! You changed the race to across town just so you could get ahead of me while I tried to figure out what just happened!" "Well, in a long distance race, it shows who the real winner is." Right after he had turned his back, Ichigo smacked him upside the head. Sora's head starts bleading. "Did you really have to do that?" "Yes, yes I did." His head mysteriously stops bleeding three seconds later. Ichigo just has a confused look on his face while the teacher glares at him. "Kurosaki, Take your seat!" (fearfully)"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

_Ater school_

Sora is running after Ichigo and Rukia. "WHY YOU DOUBLE CRO-"Rukia and Ichigo then vanish. "What in the wor-?"

* * *

_In Ichigo's Room_

"Ichigo, you can't ignore him forever." Ichigo just mumbles under his breath and climbs in bed.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Ichigo is out cold, Rukia sneaks down the stairs, Isshin walks in, and Rukia then strikes a conversation. "Ichigo's out cold and I have an idea." Everyone else just grins. "Okay, here is what we will do..."

* * *

_2 Minutes Later_

_"_Now lets go kick some orange butt!" A mumble can be heard from upstairs. "You mean my HOT orange butt" Everyone sweatdrops at this remark and is then startled as Ichigo crashes down the stairs. 5 seconds after he hits the bottom, he starts swearing. Everyone just sighs, and then in unison,"I knew it was too good to last." (question marks ding above head)"Did I miss something?" "Yes Ichigo, you did miss something." Ichigo just shrugs and walks towards the fridge.

* * *

Me:...(sniff)WHY ICHIGO, WHYYYYYYYYY!(sobs)

Rukia:Even I'm starting to miss him...

Kon:Well, he did get himself into this.

Me:...(flashback)

_Ichigo is rolling on the floor with laughter at the video I showed him. Me:...I don't think it was THAT funny... Mandy:...I think it was. Rukia:I think you have a wierd sense of humor. The rest of us:(mumbles)Pshh. She's the only one who DOESN'T get it...and she calls us wierd...-_

_(_The flashback fades away)

Me:...(sighs)Well, if I know Ichigo and Peyton like I know Ichigo and Peyton, They'll probably escape on their own. I-

(Mandy then punches me across the room)I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION HER!

Me:(gulps)...

Rukia:I pointed!

Me:No you didn't.

Me and Mandy:If you did I and all of you to(points at Rukia and Kon)would have seen you!

Kon and Rukia:...(sweatdrop)


	4. Ichigo Is A Thief!

Me:Well, we're back!

Rukia:It has been kind of boring lately too.

Me:Erm, well, yes, Ichigo is...how should I put this...incommunicado.

Rukia:...Well, what now?

Mandy:...We bake some cookies, eat all of them but one, and then torture Sora by-

Me:(evil grin)I like the way you think...and where is-

?:(holds up sign)

Me:(in British accent)Thank thee, my fine and furry fellow.

?:(British accent)You are very welcome, Sir Morce.

Mandy and Rukia:That actually wasn't half bad.

Me and ?:(bow)Thank you, thank you!

Kon:Now, on with the story!

* * *

_The Next Day_

Ichigo and Rukia are walking to school and all is peaceful...or so they thought. "WHOA! WHAT IS THAT?" Ichigo and Rukia exchange glances and then run towards the voice. When they get to it, it is, of coarse, Sora. Ichigo then makes a remark. "(whistles)That is one HUGE hollow." "A what?" "...Explain later. Defeat hollow now.(poof)Time to kick some hollow a-oof!" Rukia upercuts Ichigo in the stomach. "This one is mine!" She then uses a couple of spells/Kidos/whatever you want to call them. "I win.(adds tally to a board out of nowhere) That puts me at 213." "Hah! Mine is...277...so hah!" "Be quiet! You fought all those smaller hollows while I had to deal with a MENOS!" Sora has ? dinging above his head. "I'm so lost..." Ichigo then speeds off while Rukia is terrified at the memory.(...of which there will NOT be a flash back...Mandy has forbidden it...maybe I can...eh, back to the story) "ICHIGO!" "Hey! You won't get away this time Ichigo!...and...Ruka...Ruki...Rukia!" He then dashes at a semi-amazing speed.

* * *

_At School During Lunch_

Ichigo and Rukia are sitting with everyone when Sora finally catches up. "ICHIGO, YOU OWE ME ANSWERS!" "WAHHHHH!" Everyone just stares at Ichigo, who is running like all of that burning place of torture is after him. Sora is chasing him with keyblade in hand. "What in the world is going on here?" "Better question Chad, what in the world is-...what's his name again?...("Sora, idiot)-Sora carrying?" "It looks like... a key to a giant's castle!" ...-_-'(yes, even I sweatdropped at that one...and I'M writing it...er..typing it)"Seriously Oriheme?" "I think it is some kind of weapon based on the way Sora is beating Ichigo with it...but it does also looks like an oversized key." KABAM!WHAM! "Owwwwww!" "Now tell me the truth!" Ichigo sighs in defeat. "...Fine, but only because IDK what that was supposed to be, and I can't go all soul reaper at school."

* * *

_After They Have Finished Explaining to Sora After School_

"...Wow. That would make one SWEET anime!" Everyone then considers this. Rukia then gets an idea. "How about we finish this tommorow when-(whispers in Ichigo's ear)" Ichigo then stares for at least a minute before spazzing out and doing some wierd wet noodle dance...or whatever that was.."ARE YOU-(a random car honks it's horn, which is followed by crashing sounds)KIDING ME, Rukia!" She goes all cheerful for a second. "Nope!" "...I hate you sometimes." "Whatever you say." "Well...I have a girlfriend so...NEH!" BAM! WHOMP! "WATCH YOUR COPYRIGHTING MOUTH!(it's my word too, Rukia. Oh shut up Ichigo!) AND DID YOU FORGET ABOUT-" "No, Rukia, did YOU forget about the incident one day when your brother-" "O_O YOU WIN!" Rukia then runs for the hills...or in the case, Ichigo's closet...which I suprisingly found an LoZ game in. Who knew Ichigo played Legend of Zelda? Anyways, Ichigo then chases after her, and is followed by Sora.

* * *

_At Ichigo's House Before Dinner_

"Ichigooooo!" Ichigo smoothly dodges, Isshin crashes into a wall, Rukia sneeks up the stairs, and Sora just sweatdrops. Sora lowers his voice. "Is your dad always like that?" "Yup. Crazy, Emotionally at a pre-school level, and EXTREMELY perverted. That's our dad for ya." Yuzu then notices Sora as he walks in front of Ichigo."Oh, Ichigo, who's that?" Ichigo then explains what he knows so far.

* * *

_About Ten Minutes Later_

"Ohhhh, I see. Oh yeah, this warning note and letter came in the mail for you, Ichigo. Someone named...(looks at envelope before handing it to Ichigo)...Morcelink sent it." Sora has ?_? eyes. "Who?" Ichigo mumbles to himself before opening the letter. "Oh great, what does he want?" He reads the letter and note, tosses them behind them like a piece of junk, and then quickly grabs them and re-reads them before turning pale.(_How did he know? ...Great, I'm dead...unless_...) "Everything alright Ichigo?" "...Y-Yeah, dad...I'll be in my room with Sora and Rukia...we have some things to discuss...very important things, which means, no spying Yuzu...and that includes you too old man!

* * *

_In Ichigo's Room_

"Okay!" Ichigo sets the letter on his bed and they discuss a coarse of action. "Okay, first, why would you steal something anyways? Second, how did you get it? Third, how did he know?" "I stole it because...well...I'm not allowed to speak of it because of...certain restrictions._(CURSE YOU MANDY) _How I got it is confidential information._(Morce and Mandy and their stupid dimmensional/spacial/time interfearence rules)_ How he knew...he had help of some kind, but it leads to multiple suspects. I haven't figured it out and won't. They didn't leave any leads to follow." The debate then goesback and forth until Rukia and Sora KO Ichigo with a random Micky Mouse ear hat thing that got turned into a hammer and has the initials T.H. and an inscription that reads: To my most favorite disney character.(Get off of my shoulder Rangiku!) Rukia reads the inscription. "Ichigo actually got this...but how did..when?"

* * *

_Downstairs, while Ichigo is still KO'd_

"Okay Girls...and Sora, this is what we do. First we-(whispers)

* * *

Me:Okay, sorry for lack of updates, but please review!

Ichigo:I finally got out of jail! WOOT!

Me:...Do you even know what that means?

Ichigo:(while dancing)Nope, not a clue!

Rukia:...And you wonder why we worry...

Me:HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

Mandy:...I'm staying out of this one...

Ichigo: Curse you and your rediculus rules!

Mandy and Me:These rules keep time and space from being altered and tampered with too much.(or rather, destroyed completely in Ichigo's case). In simple words...well, there aren't any.

Sora:Ha! Even I get it!

Rukia:...Let's just end the frigging chapter...and I'm taking this(points to the forementioned stolen item)back to-

Ichigo:(grabs it and hides it in a safe place)NO!

Me:...Fine, but it's gonna bite you in the butt later.(I'm just saying that Karma is gonna...you get the point by now)


	5. Ichigo Fell For That One

Ichigo:Hello, readers. Morce is...busy to say the least.(turns around and slowly walks away after seeing the mental lightning spark between me and Mandy)

Rukia:Does anyone know what they are saying?

Kiera:(tries to read our minds(and transfer the conversation to the others) and somehow succeeds)

Me:_Oh yeah? Well what about when you tried that "little trick" on Kiera?_

Mandy:_What about what happened yesterday when you-_

Me:(growls)_I'm not going to say anything about that...(quickly calms down)Okay, mind battle!_

Mandy:_You're on!_

Kiera:O_O I've done my part, now-(notices the others running away and starts after them)WAIT FOR MEEEE!

* * *

_Right outside Ichigo's room_

Me:...and you dragged me away from-(Shush!(lowers voice)Sorry.)-our battle of epicness for this...which we _already tried and failed!_

Rukia and Isshin:Yes! Now be quiet!

Me:(sets up a double trap along with the already in motion prank)They might be simple, but they sure are effective.

Isshin:Impressive...ish.(I...think)

Me:Thanks...I think...

Karin:(facepalm)

* * *

_Sora's POV_

I walk quietly into the room and make my way over to Ichigo. So far, so good. I then put shaving cream on both of his hands and then toss the container to Yuzu. I then put in my earplugs, get behid the bed, and blow the airhorn in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo jumps out of bed and facepalms himself...and then stumbles backwards. "OWWWW! MY EYES!"(wipes shaving cream out of eyes and blinks, still partially blind)

* * *

_Right after Ichigo has facepalmed himself _

We hold back our laughs as Ichigo stumbles into the first trap: a special indestructible rope tied to two posts close to the doorway. Then he trips into the old bannanna peel trap and falls down the stairs.(we are rolling on the floor with laughter by now)He tries to get up after getting rid of the remaining shaving cream only to fall down again with star eyes. I then procide to vanish in the blink of an eye using a certain technique that a certain fighter taught me. Ichigo hands Rukia the item back(along with Kierra's MP3 Player...how he even FOUND that is a mystery...more so how he came out with it alive), which she then procides to return to its rightful owner.

* * *

_After Breakfast_

Ichigo walks in and for some odd reason-"Okay, you got me."...(Me:"[temple throb]Don't interupt me again!"KABAM Ichigo:"Ouch!")The others stare as Ichigo rubs his head. "What just-" "I'm not allowed to say anything...thanks to those a-...Wait, how did you come up with this anyways? The last time I checked, you three aren't smart enough to think of adding the bannanna peel and the rope...and I didn't expect you to try the shaving cream trick again." "We had a little help from...who was he anyways?" The others shrug and Ichigo starts making plans for revenge in his head. "We actually had to plan this. In the end we decided on what to do, but we were exhausted, so we waited until morning. A simple yet effective plan." Isshin's thoughts wander back to the previous night just as Sora, Rukia, and Ichigo walk out the door.

* * *

_After a usual school day_

"Okay, the part where our dimmensions crossed together makes since, seeing as how you've explained this to me. What I don't get is this whole "Morcelink" thing." Ichigo and Rukia become nervous.o_o"We can't explain that part to you...we would be in BIG trouble if we did..." "Can you help me? I would really appreciate it." Sora finally gives in. "Fine, Ichigo, but you take the blame for this one." Sora then suggests that they go see his friends. "Maybe they can help."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Me:Ichigo is plotting something.

?:How do you know?

Me:(shrugs)Just a feeling.(and also my predicted outcome of the scene after the prank)

?:...You do remember what happened last time, right? That was hilarious!(notices the growing temple throb)...Oh crap.(runs away)

Me:(gigantic temple throb)GET BACK HERE!

* * *

_In a dark alley_

"You and your friends live _here_?" "Only because-" "...Oh, right." Sora then sweatdrops while Rukia shrugs and sighs. "Hey! You guys back there?" Two funny looking shadows can be seen in the darkness. "Yes, who's that with you?" "Just a couple of new friends." "_I wonder if...it couldn't be, " _thought Ichigo. The two shadows emerged and Rukia and Ichigo gasp. "How is it possible that Donald and Goofy are real?" Even Rukia is confused at the reality standing before them and just shrugs. Sora and the other two whisper. "Is she here?" "Nope.(thank goodness)" "How do they know who we are?" "I don't know, but what I do know is that...we need to discuss this over dinner at Ichigo's place." Ichigo hears this part and immediatly starts objecting. "NO,NO,NO! Change of plans. My family would go nuts if they knew you were real...and knowing my family, something bad might happen because of that. I hate to do this to them, but...

* * *

Me: Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses. I was watching anime(namely the whole Dragon Ball series) and I sort of ran out of ideas for this part.

Ichigo:Don't worry about it. I'm sure that they only hate you for not updting for like, what..a month or two?

Me:(temple throb)Give it a rest!

Mandy:Well, in any case, he at least finished the chapter.

Me:I've got a bad feeling as to what will happen next.

Mandy:Shall we continue?

Me:Sure.

Mandy and me:_I choose rock. I choose scissors. I choose rock. I choose paper._

Kierra:-_-'

Sora:What?

Kierra:Rock, paper, scissors...really?

Me and Mandy:YES! NOW BE QUIET SO WE CAN CONSENTRATE!

Kierra:(gulps)S-Sure.(joins Ichigo who is currently under a rock)


	6. Macoroni, Cheese, And A Bit Of Stupidity

Ichigo: Well, how am I supposed to do that?

Me:I'm going to teach you how during the chapter, now be quiet and pay attention!

Rukia:...I wouldn't believe it to be possible if I hadn't seen Morce do it.

Mandy:Let's just watch and see what he does. Oh, and Morce does not own Bleach or Kingdom hearts or their characters...or me. I own myself and I'm proud of it! (What's next on the list?) Morce sends you his regards. He is trying to teach Ichigo how to use a zanpakuto while he is in his human form. Will it work for the dummy(Ichigo), I don't know. Will there be epic fails, definitely.

? and Rukia:ENJOYYYY!

Me:Shhh!(sorry Morce)Now, let the chapter begin!...Oh and Ichigo...(whispers)

Ichigo:WHAT? O_O (runs away)

Me:...It's been a few weeks since this was first typed, and he now knows how to do the forementioned technique...and yes, there were EPIC fails. One included him blowing up a summoning energy ball in his face, which was funny as all get out!(laughs a little) Now, on to dinner!

* * *

_At Mandy's House_

Mandy:How in the world did you hit every single note of "Chop Suey" on the expert guitar mode just then?

Me:Practice and skill that came with-(doorbell rings)...Well...here we go.(goes to open door)

Mandy:Eh?

Me:...Explain later.(grins) It will be funnier that way.

Mandy:(shrugs)Whatever.

* * *

_Outside the front door_

"Okay, so, where are we?" Goofy, Sora, and Donald exchange glances that clearly read: I've got a bad feeling about this. "We are at Mandy's house...I...think." "I thought so, but of all places, why here, Ichigo?" "I thought it was the best place. The door opens. Me: "Well, well, well, you finally showed up Ichigo." Rukia and Ichigo's jaws drop. "How did you know?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy just stand there with question marks dinging above their heads. I then let them in. "Where is she?" Me:"The next-" "OMMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH!" A girl comes running toward Ichigo. "What the-" She then glomps Ichigo. Sora and the others(except for Rukia)run away and decide to come back later.

Mandy:"What's all the-oh. Hello Ichigo...wait, why are you here?" Ichigo tries to tell her. "Mphmhp mphma mph vinner mphma...mamphit vit off mhpe!" The girl then apologizes. "Sorry, I'm a total fangirl. I'm Mandy's friend. I can't believe that you actually exist!" Ichigo has a confused look on his face until he remmebers about Bleach. "Riiiiight...anyways, I came here for dinner. If my folks saw our other guests-" "Uhh, Ichigo." Rukia taps his shoulder. "They ran away." Ichigo shrugs. "They'll be back." Mandy just shakes her head. "You came here for dinner even though I cook worse than Peyton?...Well, I'll see what I can find, but YOU will be cooking it. "...Blast it all, why didn't you tell me you couldn't cook?" Mandy:"You never asked. Morce, you show them where the bathroom is and make sure they stay in the family room until dinner...unless they have to go to the restroom of coarse." Me:"Yes Mistress Mandy...sorry, I've wanted to say that for awhile.(she hits me with a frying pan)Oww!(rubs head)Stupid hitting frying pan...Anyways, follow me."

* * *

_Right outside the living room_

"Well, what about ME?" Rukia huffs. "Ichigo is the best! YOU are not even in the top ten." Rukia starts pouting. "And he was outranked by frigging SUSHI, yet she-" "Why thank you." Mandy's sister walks in. "No, Naruto is a lot better." "Yeah right!" Mandy's friend glomps him again, so I drag her away, tie her up with jumprope, and give her a sleeping potion. I then place her gently on the floor in a nearby closet. "Thanks Morce." Me:"No problem, Ichigo." "Naruto is still better. Ninjas are WAY more awesome, he has the ninetails inside of him, he-" Mandy walks in and hits her upside the head with a certain frying pan. Me:"O_O You still have THAT one?" Mandy:"Yes." She then drags her sister upstairs and puts her in a bed to make her think it was only a dream. I then show Ichigo and Rukia Rock Band 2 in the livivng room, and we immediatly start a competition on who the best player is.

* * *

_5 Minutes Later_

Mandy walks in. "Okay, there is some mac and cheese in the fridge and all you have to do is heat it up." Ichigo nods his head, and we shut off the wii. Me:"I SO beat you Ichigo!" "...Shut up!"

* * *

_In The Kitchen_

"Okay, so all I do is this." Ichigo pushes a few buttons and starts the microwave. We all wait hungrily while our mac and cheese cooks...our at least part of it. The rest will be put in 19 seconds and 49 seconds later.

* * *

_A Minute Or So Later_

The microwave dings and we all take our mac and cheese and sit down at the table. Just then, however, a voice is heard comming dow the stairs. "Mmmmm. Mac and cheese. Well, if there is enough, do you mind if I-" The person happens to be Mandy's dad. "WTBBQ? Who is this guy?" He runs over to Mandy. "He didn't touch you did he?" He pulls out a gun and points it at Ichigo, who then goes soul reaper and uses his bankai so he can eat his mack and cheese in peace. Mandy, Me, and Rukia :(sit down and start eating) "Okay, bets anyone?" Me:"I call Mandy's dad." This earns a brief temple throb from Ichigo. Mandy:"I call my dad." Ichigo glares at us, but he misses the "dad" part. "Your biased, Mandy. He obviously knows you." Mandy:"Famous last words of Ichigo, who fought a cop, and was shot in the heart. Tragic, really." Me:(sweartdrops)

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

Right as we finish our popcorn, Sora, Donald, and Goofy decides to show up. Sora rushes in and nearly gets shot, while Donald and Goofy join us and start rooting for Sora. Mandy:"I think that is enough. THAT'S ENOUGH, STOP FIGHTING MY DAD, WHO HAPPENS TO BE A COP, ICHIGO! AND SORA, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" He imediatly joins us while Ichigo and her dad stare at her. Me:"...Just to make sure, you aren't on you period, are you? I'm just concerned for our well being." She goes away and comes back a minute later. Mandy:"Unfortunately, yes." Ichigo immediatly explains everything to her dad, who also joins us as Ichigo is chased around everywhere. Me:"...I'm gone." I disappear while everyone else laughs as Ichigo gets wacked with a frying pan and a gong.

* * *

Ichigo:...I'll get you yet Morce!

Me: I'm _SURE_ you will, Ichigo

Ichigo:(temple throb)...At least get me some cake.

Me:(throws a gong in face)No.


	7. Preparing For The Quest

Me:(laughs at Ichigo)

Ichigo:IT ISN'T FUNNY!...(sniffs)

Me:I OWNED you!

Mandy:...Yeah, we get it. You kicked his butt at playing a real guitar and singing on RB2. Now give him a break...he needs to be good for MY torture.(evil grin)

Ichigo:O_O

Me:Okay, all of that aside, let's hope that for the sake of my sanity, Aizen doesn't show up.

Ichigo:You're telling me he ISN'T ALREADY insane?...Oh God, it would be bad if he does!

Aizen:What was that about insanity?

Renji:(groans)Nice one, Ichigo! That was worse than MY screw up.

Mandy:(evil aura)Ichigo, you whipped strawberry, I will KILL you if you do that again! And Aizen!(glares and he gets the point nodding quickly and preparing to leave)

Me:(pulls out spirit saber and laughs maniacally) I WILL destroy you THIS TIME!(Mandy facepalms)

Aizen:NOT THAT AGAIN! O_O(spazzes out and runs around like last time while I chase him)

Me:D*MMIT AIZEN, STAY STILL!

Ichigo:...Man, he's gonna set a record for the number of times Aizen has spazzed in his life. TWICE! AND byakuya said awesomesauce...and his jaw dropped...and Naruto and Luna made out...need I go on?

Kei:-_-+(this will represent temple throbbing)NARUTO!

Naruto:I'm gone. Later Ky!(runs away from Kei)

Kei:...One of these days...

Rukia:Back to the story, please!

* * *

_On The Way To Ichigo's House_

Ichigo rubs his head. "That hurt!" "It could have been FAR worse...like if Kiera showed up...We'd both be doomed!" Sora and Ichigo shudder at the thought. Rukia decided to torture Ichigo some more. "At least PEYTON isn't here, Ichigo." Ichigo droops and sighs. "Why did you have to remind me that I still have to tend to her?(She got sick in soccerstar7's "Highway to Hell" fic) Sora then brings up an important point. "Wait...if I crossed into your dimension, does that mean the space/time and dimensional portals are being corrupted and are connected to other dimensions and this one happens to be the center of certain portals, if not all?" The others think about this and their eyes widen. "Probably, yes...That...isn't good. It probably means that someone is trying to fuse powerful being into our own dimension and possibly others too." Ichigo got a very grim look on his face. "Let me guess...WE are gonna have to stop this and our own powers will change depending on where in the multiple universes and in which dimensions we go to?" Rukia then brightens. "We also can skip out on school...but we will have to leave properly, and we need inform everyone. Most of our friends will probably want to go. And we need to inform Ichigo's family, Tatsuki, and possibly Keigo and his other not as weird friend." Ichigo sighed. "This is gonna be a looooong quest.

* * *

_At Ichigo's House_

Ichigo walks in and dodges Ishinn's kick while while Ishinn faceplants into the wall earning a sweatdrop from Ichigo. "Old man, I'm going on a trip and I may be gone for a while. Maybe a week, maybe a month, maybe more." Yuzu and Karin's eyes widen. "But Ichigo-" Ishinn has a wild grin. "You're going on a romantic trip with Peyton during school?" Ichigo considers this before grinning pervertedly and getting smacked by Rukia. Ichigo rubs his cheek. "No, I'm going to other dimensions to answer how Sora, frigging Sora from KH got here...and to find some answers. I'll explain further when I get back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack. We are leaving tommorow after school...Or mybe during. Whichever one works the best. I'll explain the situation and take voluntiers to go. Me and Rukia are both going, Sora, Donald, Goofy,(Karin and Yuzu squeal after realizing that Sora is from that video game that went missing from Ichigo's room that they..."borrowed")most likely Oriheme, Chad, and(grins)Mr. Panties in a wad Ishidda,...and possibly Keigo and Tatsuki are going with us. I think you know who the possible voluntiers are by now. " Ishinn tells his son to make sure he doesn't forget about Peyton and her current...situation. Yuzu and Karin are disapointed, but they know that their minds are made up and they agreed to say goodbye tommorrow morning.

* * *

_On Sora's end_

"Is it a good idea to bring that many?" Sora nods. "We could be dealing with people far worse than what we have encountered in the past." Donald and Goofy are still iffy and a debate follows until Donald and Goofy finally agree. "Good. We leave tommorow after school...or during. Whichever is more convienient."

* * *

Me: The story will start to get better in the dimensions.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Mandy:Interesting...but...do you even know who...and what...and why yet?

Me:Nope! It depends on how they vote and if they(being you, the reader) give me some good opinions and suggestions. If I like them, they might go in somewhere. Maybe in another fic I'm planning. Well, tell me any suprise voluntiers and I'll consider them. When I put it up, vote in the poll for the first dimension.

Rukia:Please review. We want to know what you want in the story and your opinions on where the plot should go and the like. Flames will be ignored because first attempts don't always work at first and Morce isn't the best at being an author. We think he has great ideas for stories, but he doesn't have the talent to make them a popular reality.

Me:Hey!...(sighs)But, yes, it's true. I have ideas for possible Naruto fics. They might be NarHina if I type and publish them. Not sure for now. See ya later! (starts chasing Aizen again)

Aizen:WHYYYYYY! T_T


	8. Departure and Really Long Flashbacks

Me:(sighs)Wellllll...since no other poll results have shown up, I guess PMD: Explorers of Darkness it is. Should be interesting.

Ichigo:...Are you still planning on giving me cooking lessons when we-

Me and Mandy:Yep! :D

Ichigo:(temple throb)

Me:Anyways, I'm doing a Bleach and DBZ crossover, but the first chapter has yet to be posted due to...a lack of a good title.(sighs)We've been working on the title for a few days and still nothing.

Ichigo:I suggested "The Longest Vacation In History", didn't I?

Me:Yeah, but it needs to be better than that. Like I said, that is a last resort. Read and...(glances around for Rukia and gives Mandy the sign)

Mandy:Enjo-

Rukia:(bursts out of closet tied up with rope)ENJOYYY :D

Mandy:(temple throb)NOT AGAIN! T_T WHYYYYY?

Everyone else:-_-'

Everyone else excluding Mandy and I: Please just start the chapter

* * *

_At school..._

Ichigo has explained everything to his friends, who decided to decline the epic journey...Well, almost everyone. "But Peytooooonn!" Ichigo is currently whining to Peyotn to get her to come along. Peyton finally gets fed up with listeneng to Ichigo's whining, so she decide to just go along with them. "It couldn't be THAT bad...then again, considering the whole ordeal we recently went through, it probably will be." The teachers they told didn't beleive them, of course, so they brought me in. "HEY! I'm not going on this trip!" "Be quiet!" "On second thought, you guys will need help, but I will not always be the leader. So be prepared. I guess I can go so fine. Convincing time." I then walk in the room where the teachers were called to a meeting along with the principal. "Okay, I'm here to prove their story." I then pull out a crystal ball which shows everyone the scene of Sora crashing into this dimension and after that, a suspicious cloaked figure who comes through a portal of drakness. The cloaked figure then open a heartless portal and summons heartless to this world, which are then defeated by Sora, who happened to be passing by at the time. I then put away the crystal ball leaving the teachers and principal dumbfounded. When they finally snap out of their shock a few minutes later, they agree to let them go. We then head back to our classroom to see our friends on last time before heading out to the unknown. As soon as we enter the room, theteacher explains the situation. After words I open a portal, getting amusing reactions out of the people present. We then procede to jump into the portal after waving goodbye.

* * *

_In the portal(changing to normal POV)_

"So, the guy that can do the-" "Morce" "...So, Morce is coming with us?" "Yes, Peyton, he has special powers and more of an understanding of what is going on here. He won't be able to help us unless he is forced to, though. The Fourth Wall and Dimentional space/time as well as Dimentional Destiny/Outcome Changing rules are the ones to blame, not me." Peyton simply nods while trying to process everything Ichigo just said. Once she has, she asks the dreaded question I as hoping to avoid. So what really happened with the experience at the hotel that night? Was it a dream or what?" Morce groans and sighs before speaking. "It's looooong flashback time. I'll start with a flashback of events leading to the hotel, and then the hotel itself."

_First Flashback_

**WARNING: THIS FLASHBACK IS RATED SOMEWHERE BETWEEN T AND M**** BASED ON SUGGESTIVE THEMES (mainly one mental image...shudders...still scares me)AND LANGUAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Morce

Ichigo:I annoy the crap out of you. Sooo Morce, what where you doing at you know where with you know who?  
Me:W-What are you t-talking about?  
Ichigo:I was watching you in that dimmension. Believe me I know.  
Me:(blushes)...(blush fades and a temple throb appears)WHO SAID I DID ANYTHING? YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT I DID ANYTHING, WHICH I DIDN'T!  
Ichigo:Oh, you did, I saw you in the bathroom AND before you went to sleep with HER.

DOOOOOOOOOONG!

Ichigo:(still vibrating)WWhhaatt tthhee hh**llll?  
Rukia:Uhhh, where did the gong come from?  
Me:(shrugs and throws it behind me)  
Naruto:...Da**it Ky!  
Kei:ME! YOU got YOURSELF into that.  
Naruto:You could have helped, bas-  
Kei:(a random gong hits him on the head)OWWWWW!  
Naruto:(rolls on the ground and laughs his a** off)  
Jun 13th, 1:49pm

Soccerstar7

Me: *bursts into laughter* THANKS, Kei, for that EPIC FAILURE! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kei: ...No comment. *rubs head*  
Me: Soooo, Morce, who's thise giiiiiiirl? *sly grin*  
Naruto: *still laughing at Ky* What kind of IDIOT hits himself with his own gong?  
Kei: I wouldn't be talking, Luna clocked YOU with it first!  
Naruto; Yeah, but that's Luna. She's known to abuse me.  
Ichigo: I know how you feel, man.  
Jun 14th, 8:45am

Morce

Me:(walks in right as Naruto said,"Who hits himself with his own gong")...(after they are finished I break out in laughter)He thinks...that..HHAHAhahah...Okay, I'm good...wait..(reads your comment and a gigantic temple throb appears)I WAS IN ANOTHER DIMENSION WHERE THERE WAS AN ICHIGO, BUT IT WAS A DIFFERENT ONE!SO HE CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!...and that dimmension was Dude being rewritten by you after it was lost somehow, and when I went to disney world, I saw Ichigo and went with his group after paying for my room. Later that night, while getting some fresh air by the pool,(actually, about 2 A. freaking M.)I saw a boy push a girl into the pool. She appeared to be knocked out or something, so I dove in to save her, she ended up staying in my room, BUT we did nothing that the Ichigo here says happened...and as a safety precaution,(from Ichigo and his dad)I put a kekai around the both of us with a wall in between. As for the whole bathroom thing, she insisted that I stay outside the shower so she would feel safer...but the girl DID happen to be, however, someone I know, but there was nothing going on with us. It was at a church camp, and there were other people I met, but I haven't called any of them.(we all got a sheet with everyone's phone number)And they haven't called me.  
Naruto and Kei:What the crap is he talking about and who the h*ll is he?  
Jun 14th, 9:22am

Me:...The whole kekai thing was before we went to sleep, just in case you didn't get that...and sorry for rambling about the whole story, but it all needed to be said.  
Jun 14th, 9:25am

Soccerstar7

Me: *snickers* Yeah, okay.  
Ichigo: HA! SEE? NONE OF USE BELIEVE YO-  
Me: I believe him, dumb*ss, I was just joking.  
Ichigo: Aww.  
Naruto and Kei: No, seriously, who the h*ll is this guy and what's he talking about?  
Kei: I pushed a girl in a pool once.  
Naruto: Fascinating story. *eyroll*  
Jun 14th, 9:37am

Morce

Me:(sweatdrops)Are me and Mandy the ONLY normal people here?  
Jun 14th, 9:41am

Me:Then again, my abilities aren't considered normal, but still.  
Jun 14th, 9:41am

Soccerstar7

Me: Yeah, I'm not even remotely normal. XD  
Kei and Naruto: *shouting about pushing girls in pools*  
Ichigo: *groans* SHUT UP ALREADY!  
Naruto: NO WAY! I'm winning the argument!  
Kei: Not even close. I bet Luna would agree.  
Naruto: LUNA DOESN'T COUNT!  
Kei: ...I'm telling her you said that.  
Naruto: Nonononono, pleaaaase don't!  
Me: *epic facepalm of the ages*  
Jun 14th, 10:08am

Morce

Me:*epic facepalm of the next century*  
Naruto and Kei:(they both stop fighting)Wait, who is he?(points to Ichigo)And you STILL haven't told us who he is.(points to me)  
Me:...I'm the guy who threw the gong behind me and hit Kei on the head...and if you think that you can kick my a**, then you are-  
Jun 14th, 10:14am

Soccerstar7

Me: GUYS! I'll make this simple. Naruto, you know Ichigo. Kei, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's a moron, you should be used to that type by now *points to Naruto*  
Naruto and Ichigo: HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
Kei: *snorts a laugh*  
Me: AAAAND this is Morce. He's bada*s. Enough said. He's a friend of mine.  
Ichigo: And he's just as annoying.  
Me: Like you should be talking, Mr. Scared-Out-of-Sex-By-A-Horror-Movie!  
Naruto and Kei: *exchange a look before bursting into uncontrollable laughter*  
Kei: *holding onto a table for support* HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S HORRIBLE!  
Naruto: *rolling on the ground with laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW! MAN, IF I HAD THE CHANCE WITH LUNA, I'D NEVER PASS IT UP FOR ANYTHING! EVEN IF OROCHIMARU SHOWED UP!  
Kei: HAHAHAHA- Wait, what?  
Naruto: Nothing!  
Jun 14th, 10:21am

Morce

Me:Even if Orochimaru showed up...even if he had just pulled a hit and run on Sakura and Sasuke?  
Jun 14th, 10:52am

Soccerstar7

Naruto: ...Well...THAT'S DIFFERENT. But then, after mourning...hehehehehe-  
Me and Ichigo: Sick.  
Me: OH! You have no room to talk, Ichigo!  
Kei: ...WAIT. WAIT JUST A D*MN MINUTE. HOLD THE FRICKING PHONE! WHO DID YOU SAY YOU WOULD DO WHAT WITH?  
Naruto: O_O  
Jun 14th, 10:59am

Morce

Me:(laughs while rolling on the ground)Nar...Naruto...you...are SO...frigging...dead...(stops laughing)  
Naruto:NOT funny!O_O  
Kei:(glares at him)Who Naruto?  
Naruto:...Ino.(I smack him upside the head with Chi Chi's frying pan)OWWWWW!  
Jun 14th, 11:08am

Soccerstar7

Me: FILTH AND LIES!  
Kei: Who the h*ll's Ino?  
Ichigo: Doesn't matter, he totally said Luna *starts laughing*  
Naruto: ICHIGO, WAY TO SELL ME OUT!  
Kei: *points accusingly* Ah-HA! SO YOU ADMIT IT!  
Naruto: ...Noooo. You, um...You heard me...wrong.  
Me: *rolls on the ground laughing*  
Jun 14th, 11:13am

Morce

Me:No, he said he would LOVE to hav SEX with LUNA.  
Jun 14th, 2:39pm

Me:By the way, the reason he freaked was because in the movie...Mandy, your a girl, so YOU tell them what was in the movie.  
Jun 14th, 2:40pm

Soccerstar7

Me: *laughs harder* S-S-Sounds about right!  
Naruto: *turning bright red* Well, when you put it that way...  
Kei: You...YOU INCURABLE PERVERT!  
Naruto: Oh, PLEASE. Tell me you haven't had a sexual thought about Luna with a straight face. I dare you! Better yet, I bet you've thought about actually HAVING SEX with her, too!  
Ichigo: Can we just not mention sex, like, ever?  
Me: *Laughs even harder* YOU POOR GUY! SEEING A MOVIE ABOUT A DEADLY VAG WHILE YOU AND PEYTON WERE HAVING SEX! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T GET OVER IT! *Rolls with laughter*  
Naruto: O_O Deadly WHAT?  
Jun 14th, 2:56pm

Morce

Me: NOW do you get why Ichigo backed out...(shudders).It had TEETH!..(shudders again)  
Jun 14th, 3:39pm

Soccerstar7

Me: *still laughing* It's his fault for looking! Who looks at a MOVIE during SEX while your girls ON TOP OF YOU?  
Ichigo: Shut up, just shut up!  
Naruto: Wait, did you really? Ichigo, the hell's wrong with you man? Dude, if Luna was on top of me and a movie was on, I gotta say I'd choose Luna.  
Kei: That's implying she'd EVER do something like that to YOU of all people.  
Me and Ichigo: Oooooohhhh buuuuuurn!  
Jun 14th, 3:44pm

Morce

Me:Oh and just for that "He's just annoying comment" earlier.(goes Super Draconian)MASENKO HA!(blasts Ichigo into the hotel room.)  
Peyton:(from in the shower)WHAT DID YOU JUST DO ICHIGO?  
Ichigo:...SH*T!(spazzes out)  
Me:(has sympathy teleports Ichigo back)  
Jun 14th, 3:45pm

Soccerstar7

Me: HAHAHAHAHA- ...awww. that coulda been good. She was already p*ssed to the max with you!  
Ichigo: ...I could've died in there. I bet she'd kill me.  
Me: Gee, i would too after making her take a cold shower. do you know what girls have to DO when they're denied like that? It's totally embarrassing and REALLY annoying.  
Ichigo: I imagine it's something like what us guys do. I HAVE NO SYMPATHY.  
Naruto: O_O They do that too?  
Kei: ...Naruto, you're the most naive pervert I've ever seen.  
Me: *facepalms at the whole conversation* Whyyyyy?  
Jun 14th, 3:49pm

Morce

Me:...-_-'..This is NOT the Naruto I know from the anime.  
Naruto:Eh? What anime?  
Me:...I will NOT explain that to you, even though I explained it to Ichigo, I will NOT explain it to you. Why, who knows what kind of crap you would do after you knew...that and Ichigo is still smarter. He's just taken a few too many hits to the head. Yes, I know you have, but you can't get any dumber than you already are. The day that you become smarter is the day you take a shower with Luna.  
Jun 14th, 3:57pm

Soccerstar7

Me: It's really sad, isn't it? Good anime, too, i almost like it as much as Bleach.  
Naruto: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
Kei: -_-' I gave up trying to understand a long time ago, Naruto, i suggest you do the same.  
Naruto: *huffs and crosses arms* that'd be a good suggestion if YOU hadn't been the one to suggest it.  
Everyone: *facepalm*  
Ichigo: Jesus, and Peyton thought I was acting like an idiot around JAKE.  
Me: ...Ohhhh yeaaah, I remember that! ...Hahahaha you were kinda an idiot!  
Jun 14th, 4:04pm

Morce

Me:Not NEARLY as bad as Naruto. He would have spazzed out and used some kind of jutsu on the guy if he were in that position. I would have used a hellfire rasengan to make him jump in the lake where that bubble is hiding as a trap.  
Jun 14th, 4:07pm

Soccerstar7

Me: O_O ...Are all guys like that when it comes to competition over a girl?  
Kei, Naruto, and Ichigo: YES.  
Naruto: But only if they're worth it.  
Ichigo: Right.  
Kei: Like Luna.  
Naruto: CAN YOU COMPLETE ONE SENTENCE WITHOUT MENTIONING HER, YOU JACK*SS?  
Kei: Technically speaking, Naruto, it wasn't even a complete sentence. It was a fragment. You would know this if you went to college.  
Naruto: KY, SO HELP ME, I WILL RASENGAN YOUR A*S TO BITS!  
Ichigo: -_- Actually, i learned that in the 2nd grade.  
Me: Really? I didn't until 6th grade!  
Ichigo: Maybe you just didn't pay attention until 6th grade, stupid.  
Me: ...Plausible. Highly plausible. *continues to watch Kei and Naruto fight* ...Popcorn?  
Ichigo: Thanks!  
Jun 14th, 4:14pm

Morce

Me:-_-' Do I need to break this up, because I am getting REALLY tired of their arughements. Instead, let's watch the first episode of Dude as an anime.  
Jun 14th, 4:16pm

Soccerstar7

Me: OH GOD, could you imagine if that actually became an anime?  
Ichigo: O_O If peyton saw that on the tv...  
Everyone: *collective shudder*  
Me: ...We could always just make sure she never sees it.  
Ichigo: Screw it, I gotta see this.  
Jun 14th, 4:18pm

Morce

Me:...Dumb*ss, I did the animation. I wouldn't just give it to her. Besides, it would freak her out more if she saw Ichigo with his hollow mask on...makes me wonder why he didn't use it against those beassturds they fought in the soul society a while back, considering he wouldn't have even thought about what would happen if she had seen it IF he had used it.  
Jun 14th, 4:23pm

Me:It is on a freaking DVD not my youtube channel in their dimension, sheesh. Oh, and author's notes scenes are included.  
Jun 14th, 4:24pm

Soccerstar7

Everyone: *looks at Ichigo*  
Ichigo: Because...Um...Well...I DUNNO! T_T IT WOULDA BEEN SO MUCH EASIER! AND SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HURT! AND -  
Me: Calm down, no need to kill yourself over it, jeez! ...On the other hand, if you HAD used your Hollow mask, it woulda been easier but somehow i doubt you woulda left Cabbage Douche alive, and Peyton never would've suggested you let him live but cut off his nuts, and THEN -  
Naruto and Kei: OUCH! *Cross legs*  
Ichigo: It's almost as bad as a vag with - ...OHGOD.  
Jun 14th, 4:25pm

Morce

Me:(sighs)He hasn't used the device, so let's just start episode 1 already...also, it might have helped Ichigo's brain if you hadn't hit him with THAT frying pan AND a gong in Fused Dimmensions.  
Jun 14th, 4:28pm

Soccerstar7

Me: *looks at the floor* Soooo-ry. *Suddenly perks up* FIRST EPISODE TIME! ...Wonder how far it goes...*strokes fake beard thoughtfully*  
Ichigo: WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?  
Me: Why are you so surprised? I'm, like, God as far as you're concerned.  
Ichigo: Total Aizen line.  
Me: *snorts a laugh* Point.  
Jun 14th, 4:30pm

Morce

Me:...Please, no more quoting Aizen. You might jinx us.  
You:And that would do what?  
Me:...It would-  
Aizen:Do you mind if I join in?  
Me:HOLY SH*TMONKEY! SEE WHAT I MEAN...MEANT...WHATEVER!  
Jun 14th, 4:34pm

Soccerstar7

Me: I can handle this. Ahem: ...NO. CRAWL BACK TO HUECO MUNDO.  
Aizen: *Scoffs*  
Me: *Holds up gong and frying pan*  
Aizen: A-A-Are those...the...  
Me: Yep. OFFYOUGO.  
Aizen: *backs away slowly*  
Me: I SAID CRAWL!  
Aizen: *crawls away on his butt like a dog*  
Ichigo: ...H-How did you do that?  
Me: Easy. It was Kon disguised as Aizen. See the tail? *points*  
Everybody: Ohhhh, okay!  
Jun 14th, 4:37

Morce

Me:...I meant the Aizen that is...FLOATING behind you!  
Jun 14th, 4:39pm

Soccerstar7

Everyone: AAAAHHHHH!  
Me: *throws gong*  
Jun 14th, 4:43pm

Morce

Me:(dodges gong)  
Aizen:(sweatdrops)That wasn't even aimed at me...

?:OWWWWWW!

Naruto:Who the h*ll was that?  
Dracomon:...Okay, who threw the d*mn gong?  
Me:(wacks him with a sledge hammer)  
Jun 14th, 4:46pm

Soccerstar7

Me: ...Whoops. AH-HA! *Hits Aizen with frying pan*  
Ichigo: God, I hate the thing.  
Jun 14th, 4:47pm

Morce

Aizen:(sweatdrops as the pan passes through him and he desides to leave at that point)  
Me:What's worse? Chi chi, her frying pan, the gong, or the bubble?  
Jun 14th, 4:49pm

Me:...or Aizen?  
Jun 14th, 4:50pm

Soccerstar7

Everyone: A monstrosity that combined them all.  
Me: Hahaha, we all used the word "monstrosity"!  
Kei: ...Yes, and?  
Me: Well, I didn't know Ichigo and Naruto that word even EXISTED! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Everyone: *Major sweatdrops*  
Jun 14th, 4:52pm

Morce

Me:...Okay, I'm going to fix the window in the hotel room. If you are a manly man then you will help me with this deadly assignment.  
Naruto:Why should you even suggest to attempt such a thing?  
Me:Ichigo's going to die if we don't.  
Jun 14th, 4:56pm

Soccerstar7

Me: What the hell did you do to the window, Ichigo?  
Ichigo: What makes you automatically assume it was me?  
Me: Weeelll, Peyton DID ask if you just did something, and she sounded really p*ssed.  
Ichigo: She's always p*ssed at me for SOMETHING.  
Me: Well, not always! Sometimes she's genuinely happy with you.  
Ichigo: *grin*  
Me: SOMETIMES...  
Ichigo: *Defeated sigh*  
Jun 14th, 5:04pm

Morce

Me:-_-' Did you forget that I blasted him in the with the force of a rocket? I don't think she would have noticed if he crashed into the room through the mysteriously open door...WAIT A MINUTE!

Jun 14th, 5:08pm

_End First Flashback_

"Okay, on to the second one."

_Scond Flashback._

**AGAIN, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IGNORE IT, READ IT, OR SKIP THE FLASHBACK ALTOGETHER. **

Soccerstar7

Me: Alright, alright, WHY IS THE DOOR OPEN?  
Ichigo: *shoves up sleeves and stomps back to hotel* SO HELP ME, if there's some pervert trying to peek in that shower-  
Naruto: Isn't that what he was doing in the very first chapter?  
Me: *facepalm*  
Jun 14th, 5:10pm

Morce

Me:...How does he know about fanfiction, but not the animes? He's like..Rukia's brother...crap, that's scary.  
Ichigo:(runs in the room as a soul reaper)  
Me:(casually walks in as and SD3)  
Jun 14th, 5:13pm

Soccerstar7

Me: Agreed. Naruto, how DO you know about the...You know what, I'm scared of the answer so I'll just hurry up and get in the room now.  
Kei and Naruto: WAIT FOR US!  
Me: *shushes them and runs in as well*  
Jun 14th, 5:24pm

Morce

Me:...Well, I don't SEE anyone...which could mean a few things. 1: At one point a gave my heart to save another person who had theirs taken by heartless, turning me into my dark self...Number XIV. I turned back to light and mastered darkness as well, but in another dimmension, I didn't. It could be him. 2: A shadow demon 3: My hollow...I can't feel his presence at the moment 4: A ghost pervert  
Jun 14th, 5:29pm

Soccerstar7

Me: ...Well...YOU sure stay busy, don't you? O_O  
Ichigo: *bursts into the bathroom* ARE YOU OKAY?  
Peyton: *jumps out of the shower* YES, YOU CAN TAKE ME NOW, SEX PLEASE.  
Ichigo: O_O That's not what I said.  
Peyton: ...Oh. D*mmit. *suddenly realizes everyone else is there and spastically grabs a towel* HEY, THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?  
Naruto and Kei: *keel over with nosebleeds* S-S-Sorry!  
Peyton: Ichigo Kurosaki, did you throw a PARTY while I was in a cold shower thanks to YOU?  
Ichigo: *turns bright red* N-No, the door was open!  
Peyton: *sniffs the air* ...Is there a ghost pervert or something hanging around?  
Me: -_- Well, that's one of 4 suspects.  
Peyton: O_O  
Jun 14th, 5:36pm

Morce

Me:(walks in the bathroom without looking at Peyton)Yes, I do...let's see...scratch off shadow demon. The remaining suspects, all perverted. Could be more than one. I th-  
Peyton:What the h*ll is with your hair?  
Me:...(powers down to normal self)...Oh yeah, replace shadow demon with those rapists.  
Jun 14th, 5:43pm

Soccerstar7

Me: So...whadda we do now?  
Kei: *wipes away nosebleed* Search the place? Naruto, why don't you use some Shadow Clones or something?  
Naruto: *still twitching on the floor, makes hand signals* ASJDKHKFJSHSHLKL...  
Everyone: *Facepalm*  
Peyton: ...Is it something we said?  
Ichigo: Maybe it's the fact that you jumped out of the shower, naked, like a moron.  
Peyton: Well, ex-CUSE me for thinking my boyfriend was the only one in here! And you've already seen me naked, i was HALF-NAKED before you watched that stupid movie, I figured you wouldn't care. ...Plus, I was thinking about seducing you again anyways.  
Me: Aren't you guys technically fiancees?  
Kei: WHAT? B-B-But you're so young! O_O  
Jun 14th, 5:49pm

Morce

Everyone else:(sweatdrops)Ever heard of young love?  
Me:...Naruto is down and out. Forget HIM. I'LL do it.(makes one handsign)SHADOW CLONE JUTSU(there are now 5 of me)I think that if it is all of them, they have learned each others abilities...invisibility and lowering power levels and spirit enrgy to 0 without passing out...they could be anywhere.  
Ichigo:...How do you-  
Me:...My wolf abilities, which Ichigo should know about since this(pulls out LoZ Twilight Princess)was in your closet, are telling me there are multiple dark energy signatures.(transforms into wolf and uses my sense ability and transforms back to human)...the trail of energy is like a fog...everywhere...impossible to find the end or begging.(my jutsu wears off)...This is going to turn into a mini adventure in between Highway's chapters, isn't it?

You:...Maybe.

Me:(wacks myself with the gong and droops)  
Jun 14th, 6:02pm

Soccerstar7

Me: O_O ...Um...Morce?  
Naruto: *sits up* Oh my god...what happened? and why am I bleeding?  
Peyton: *walks over from the bathroom doorway* you got a nosebleed and passed out.  
Ichigo: Yeah, you pervert, you saw my girlfriend naked!  
Me: Saw your FIANCE naked.  
Ichigo and Peyton: YEAH, BROADCAST IT TO THE WHOLE WORD!  
Peyton: ...Oh god. What's gonna happen when your dad finds out?  
Ichigo: I can see it now...our wedding present from him is gonna be some kind of baby-making tool or something.  
Peyton: Like I need help in that department. People think I'm sex-crazed, THAT'S how often we do it.  
Me: *nods* It's true. I've heard that,too.  
Peyton: Not to MENTION what your fangirls have been saying about me!  
Naruto: I...I...Ichigo...you...she...*keels over*  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Ichigo: DOn't mind him, he's just a pervert.  
Peyton: *nods* Yeah. I'm around them 24/7, i know one when i see one.  
Me: -_- As if the nosebleeds and keeling-over business weren't clue enough for you.  
Kei: YOU GUYS! AM I THE ONLY ADULT HERE? WE HAVE A SERIOUS SITUATION!  
Everyone: Oh...OH! RIGHT! SORRY!  
Jun 14th, 6:19pm

Morce

Me:(snaps back to reality)Okay, now we get clearance to search the whole hotel.(pours water on Naruto)  
Naruto:(wakes up)  
Me:Everyone...Okay, Mandy you search with me and Peyton...reson 1 I'm the strongest and any pervertedness that I have(cause I'm a guy) will NOT appear during the search.  
Ichigo:Well who do I-  
Me:You will search with Kei. Naruto will search with his shadow clones-  
Naruto:(perverted grin)  
Me:-AND one of mine.

Naruto:...D*mmit!

Rule 1: Do NOT use destructive jutsu, energy blasts, or special attacks while in the hotel.  
Rule 2:PERVERTS OF THE GROUP ARE NOT ALLOWED NEAR THE POOL OR HOTSPRING.  
Rule 3: If you find something send a thought to me. I will moniter everyone's thoughts for important reasons. The rapists can be handled by all of us...except for maybe Kei, we'll worry about the ghostie later since he is ONLY a pervert and not some sycopath. The other two are dangerous though. I can handle them easily if I wasn't restricted by the hotel, but they are out of everyone's league, except for my hollow, which Ichigo could match, but only match even at full power. I'm the only one who can handle my darker self, since he is equal in strength minus the darkness light combo I have, which means if you find him send a thought immediatly before he kills or at least injures you.  
Jun 14th, 6:49pm

Soccerstar7

Naruto: *crosses arms* What makes YOU so all-powerful? I bet I could take any of 'em.  
Me: Yeah, but that'd mess with the 1st rule, it's still a hotel.  
Naruto: *face falls, drops* ...Double d*mmit.  
Peyton: *giggles* Let's just get this over with.  
Me: Right! Aaaaaand...GO!  
Everyone: *splits up*  
Jun 14th, 6:58pm

Morce

Me:(transmits my thoughts to everyone)What makes me all powerful is the fact that I can kick Orochimaru, Goku SS4, Vegeta SS4, Organization XIII, when at my final form Gogeta, Ichigo at full power, and your, with at least four tails if not more, asses. So NO, Naruto, you could not take my darker self. MAYBE my hollow...but then again, when he goes bankai, he has two big *ss sinister swords and has a shadow power that blacks out your vision. Only someone with a zanpakuto that has pure light in it, such as one of mine, is immune to it.  
Jun 14th, 7:23pm

Soccerstar7

Naruto: *thoughts* ...No need to rub it in.  
Me: *facepalm* Naruto..  
Peyton: Can we just hurry up and find these 4 perverts? I'm really cold...  
Jun 14th, 7:26pm

Morce

Rukia:(pops up out of nowhere)If you have seen him as a Super Draconian 3 in action-  
Me:Or my final form in action...and maybe my transformation. If I remember corectly, I can transform into a big *ss firebreathing, energy blasting dragon.  
Rukia:-(glares)you would understand...wait...WHAT?  
Jun 14th, 7:28pm

Me:Oh yeah!(hands Peyton a robe with a heating pad in it)  
Jun 14th, 7:29pm

Soccerstar7

Me and Peyton: HUUUH?  
Me: I've been kept in the dark about so much...  
Peyton: *huffs* Join the club. If Ichigo had it his way, i wouldn't know half the stuff i know about him - especially about his Hollow.  
Ichigo: *thoughts* Peyton, for the love of all that's holy, don't mention him. he gets excited whenever you mention him.  
Peyton: Awww, that's kinda cute!  
Me, You, and Rukia: *Stare at her*  
Peyton: ...What?  
Jun 14th, 7:32pm

Morce

Me:...*stares for a few more minutes*...switching topics, unfortunately, I can only transform under a solar eclipse...oh, and Naruto and Kei passed out from shock after hearing about the transformation, hence why they haven't spoken.  
Jun 14th, 7:38pm

Soccerstar7

Me: ...Oh. Whoops. Probably just as well. If me or Peyton said something perverted, I have the feeling they'd keel over.  
Peyton: True.  
Me: So...what do we do now, since you can't transform?  
Jun 14th, 7:40pm

Morce

Me:I just noticed this, but what happened to Aizen?  
Jun 14th, 7:41pm

Me:...-_-' And did it not occur to you that a dragon is bigger than one frigging hotel room? Anyways, I can create a fake solar eclipse, but it wouldn't do much good to transform here, even if not in the hotel, it would not help our situation.  
Jun 14th, 7:44pm

Soccerstar7

Peyton: Who the hell's that?  
Me and Rukia: NO ONE MENTION GOD OR HIS NAME. PLEASE.  
Me: Especially since i left the gong and frying pan behind...  
Everyone: *thoughts* Like those even did DAMAGE!  
Me: SHUT UP!  
Jun 14th, 7:44pm

Morce

Me:HE is the ruler of Hueco Mundo, the home of hollows and the espada...such as Nell. Not to mention, one of the toughest opponents Ichigo ever faced.  
Ichigo:(shudders)  
Jun 14th, 7:47pm

Soccerstar7

Peyton: ...Oh. Well then, i support rukia and mandy's statement. NOBODY MENTION G-  
Me and Rukia: *clap hands over her mouth*  
Peyton: ...Oh, right. Don't mention any of that.  
Everyone: *thoughts* Jeez, Peyton...  
Peyton: WHAT!  
Jun 14th, 7:51pm

Morce

Me: At least he isn't a vizard...  
Jun 14th, 7:52pm

Soccerstar7

Peyton: Yeah. ...I love the Vizards.  
Ichigo: *thoughts* I dont. Stupid Shinji...  
Peyton: *thoughts* Tch. Get over it!  
Ichigo: *thoughts* HE INTERRUPTED OUR RECOVERY FROM OUR FIRST TIME! ...Not to mention he tipped off everyone withing hearing distance- AND YOUR BROTHER, who almost beleived him - that we'd had sex. ...Plus, he's just really annoying.  
Peyton: *thoughts* I still think you're just being a bit of a baby about that whole thing.  
Ichigo: *thoughts* I disagree.  
Peyton: *thoughts* I-  
Everyone: *thoughts* SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!  
Me: *thoughts* It's in times like these where the idea of writing a fic where one of them dies briefly crosses my mind. -_-  
Jun 14th, 8:02pm

Morce

Me:...I think I could arange that...well, I WOULD just put them in a hospital, not kill them..that would get WAY too many flames...and not in a fic...but seriously, him...a vizard...we would be in some REALLY deep sh*t.  
Jun 14th, 8:04pm

Soccerstar7

Peyton: You'd KILL one of us?  
Me: Well, no! ...Maybe just make it so the other one thinks the other's dead, but the readers know they're not so i don't end up with an angry mob. And that's assuming i'd actually post it. For all you know, this idea could actually already be written down somewhere and i just don't publish it! MUAHAHAHAHA- *Walks into a maid's cart and falls over toilet paper rolls*  
Jun 14th, 8:06pm

Morce

Me:(sweatdrops in real life)  
Jun 14th, 8:08pm

Soccerstar7

Me: Owwww...I think I broke her bottle of Windex, my a*s is soaked...  
Naruto: *keels over*  
Me: *thoughts* C'mon, that wasn't even perverted! ...Ichigo? Any input here? You usually have something smarta*s to say right about now.  
Ichigo: *thoughts* I'm too busy being terrified at the idea of HIM as a Vizard.  
Jun 14th, 8:12pm

Morce

Naruto:(gets up and my shadow clone wacks him a gongpan)What the h*ll?  
Shadow clone:(mutters)Why did I have to get stuck with this pervert?  
Me:(shrugs and then something falls on me)OOMPH!  
Dracomon:(hears Ichigo's comment)OH GOD! If Aizen was a vizard we would be fricking dead.

Me:...Crap.

Ichigo:You just HAD to show up, didn't you, you whitefurballfreak?God d*mmit!  
Aizen:(appears behind him)You called?  
Me:Deja vu anyone?  
Jun 14th, 9:08pm

Soccerstar7

Everyone: HOW COULD YOU, DRACOMON?  
Peyton: ...Hi.  
Me: *struggles to free myself from amidst the toilet paper* Idiot, that's Aizen!  
Peyton: ...Oh. Sh*t. I DIDN'T DO IT!  
Me: *sighs exasperatedly* *thoughts* Ichigo, is your girlfriend still drunk or something?  
Peyton: *thoughts* What happened to calling me fiancee? :D  
Everyone: *facepalms*  
Ichigo: *thoughts* Should I go to where Morce and Peyton are, orrrr...?  
Me: *thoughts* AND ME, D*MMIT! ...Can someone PLEASE help me with this stupid toilet paper and towels?  
Jun 14th, 9:11pm

Morce

Me:(goes over to help you)...-_-' Didn't he show up when ICHIGO said it and asked him if he called?  
Jun 14th, 9:15pm

Soccerstar7

Me: *kicks off a random roll and it hits you in the face* Yeah, i think so. OH, sorry about that!  
Peyton and Aizen: *sweatdrop*  
Jun 14th, 9:16pm

Morce

Me:(sweatdrops)...It didn't hurt...trust me, I've had a LOT worse.  
Aizen:How bad?  
Me:Deep cuts on my back and chest or stomach, a slash through my right arm and left leg, at one point in time, even one of my arms. Thank goodness for my regeneration abilities.  
Ichigo:(runs over to us)  
Me:(hits him with the gongpan)  
Ichigo:What the h*ll?  
Me:Is Peyton on her period or is she still a little drunk?  
Ichigo:How should I know? It's frigging PEYTON!  
Me:Point.  
Jun 14th, 9:50pm

Soccerstar7

Peyton: Ex-CUSE ME!  
Everyone but Aizen: *gulps*  
Peyton: *demonic aura* If i were on my PERIOD, i wouldn't have been p*ssed off when you THREW ME OFF THE BED DURING SEX BECAUSE YOU SAW A STUPID MOVIE, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!  
Everyone: O_O Point.  
Aizen: Wait...YOU? And...And HIM?  
Peyton and Ichigo: ...Yeah.  
Aizen: Ha...Ha...Haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Me: *whispers to you* I'm scared now.  
Ichigo: I didn't THROW YOU, you just...fell off of me.  
Peyton: Does it matter? One minute your hand was in my panties, I'm FINALLY happy about having sex with you, and you let me FALL OFF THE GODD*MN BED!  
Naruto: *keels over with another nosebleed, having been running towards us*  
Me: *MEGA FACEPALM* This is a disaster.  
Jun 14th, 10:02pm

Morce

Aizen:HAHAHA...Wait a minute. What the f*ck is a gongpan anyways?  
Ichigo and Naruto:Beats me.  
Me:(hudling in the corner)SORRY!...umm...drunkedness aftereffects?  
Ichigo:I guess.  
Me:(senses something...)AWWWW SH*T!  
Luna:(falls on top of Naruto)  
Jun 14th, 10:09pm

Soccerstar7

Everyone: WHAT THE H*LL?  
Luna: *Looks around* The h*ll...? Where am I? And what did I land o - ...*looks down* N-Naruto?  
Naruto: ASKSKGKGJGHFK...  
Peyton: *sighs* Why's he acting perverted THIS TIME?  
Me: *still struggling with the spilled contents of the maid's car* Maybe because she's in a hospital gown...  
Kei: *keels over with nosebleed*  
Luna: *turns bright red* ...Whoops.  
Aizen: I...am...admittedly confused. ME, SOSUKE AIZEN, is confused.  
Ichigo: That's one for the record books right there.  
Jun 14th, 10:17pm

Morce

Me:(falls on the ground laughing)That on..is going...in my...Bleach history book...(pulls self together)...wait...how did she get here? I swear, if there is ANOTHER jacked up time/space rift I'm going to...(sighs)Calm down Q- I mean Morce.  
Aizen:...Now, I'm even more lost...  
Everyone else except for Naruto:Is that even possible?  
Aizen:...At least tell me whatever th h*ll a gongpan is.  
Naruto:AhsjdfifdufdiLUNAuyjcl!gjgfkmicj?...dahbnmyit!  
Jun 14th, 10:27pm

You:(looks at me)Translation please.  
Me:I don't speak perverted dumb*ss.  
Jun 14th, 10:28pm

Soccerstar7

Luna: *tackles Naruto with a hug* OHMYGOD! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SAY THIS, BUT I MISSED YOU! Oh, naruto!  
Naruto: *mega nosebleed* Gown, Luna, hospital gown! You're practically naked!  
Luna: *still hugging him* I don't care! I'm happy and doped up on drugs!  
Peyton: O_O I'm drunk, she's stoned...  
Ichigo: Nonono, she's not stoned by choice. She's a "test subject".  
Aizen: ...I'm still so confused...  
Me: *snickers*  
Aizen: Hush, Mandy.  
Me: O_O He just said "hush". Sosuke Aizen told me to "hush".  
Kei: *Groans and sits up* Ugh, what happened?  
Me: Better question, how the h*ll DID she get here? Oh, and Aizen, a gongpan is a device that totall PWNS anyone in its path. :D  
Jun 14th, 10:32pm

Morce

Me:Our origional goal at this point is a hopeless case, so...what now?(senses that the dark pressence has left)...I guess we get the ghost?...and I just got done reading the filler fic and have not read the remaining chapters of I Hate You, My Friend so I'm completely lost at Luna's reaction.  
Aizen:Tell me about it.  
Me:...-_-' Aren't you dead or something? I thought dead people knew EVERYTHING!  
Jun 14th, 10:43pm

Soccerstar7

Peyton: Obviously not, i deal with some reaaally dumb dead ghosts..  
Ichigo: True that, some of 'em are pretty d*mn stupid.  
Luna: I agree. I may ignore them, but they're still pretty ignorant of living people's whereabouts. However, if they're attached to someone enough, they - ...FISH!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Me: Erm...anyway. Would you like me to try and explain on the way to hunt down this stupid perverted ghost, Morce?  
Jun 14th, 10:49pm

Morce

Me:...I'm kind of tired and what I understood was: Do you want me to explain something for me so..uhh...yawns...yes...OH CRAP! I just realized that this might...uhhh *whispers in your ear* How badly will this affect Highway?  
Jun 14th, 10:52pm

Soccerstar7

Me: *whispers* Probably not too much...everyone's either drunk, on drugs, confused, tired, or suffering from majoy blood loss. I don't think they'll remember much of this, and even so, they'll most likely dismiss it as dreams or something the next day. If Peyton even feels like talking...she's gonna be SOOOO hungover...!  
Peyton: *Groans* PLEASE don't remind me!  
Jun 15th, 12:04am

Morce

Me:Well, I'm calling it a night.(warps everyone to their proper dimensions)And FORGET the ghost, I'll just call the ghostbusters.  
You:D*mn, you really are tired.  
Me:(calls them on my dimensional phone)They'll take care of it after Peyton's out of the shower...and while I was in another dimension, Aizen appeared, and Naruto owned him with a gongpan while watching a soap opra...or something...and then Aizen said"Bye" to me...?_?...(teleports to bed)  
Jun 15th, 12:12am

_End Of Second Flashback_

"That last bit is a story for another time. TO THE END OF THE PORTAL!" Everyone sweatdrops before running after me.

* * *

Me:Well...I'm beat.(goes to take a shower)LATER!

Rukia:REVIEW AND ENJOYYY :D

Ichigo:Be quiet! Your scaring off the readers!

Rukia:(temple throb)Ichigo, you have ten seconds.

Ichigo:(runs like mad and trys to avoid Rukia's punches)Review so I can survive her wrath please!


End file.
